Stardrops
by HoshiDestiny
Summary: Daring but shy. A pretty boy... or handsome girl? Yuuki Hoshino has always been androgynous, and could care less if someone is a guy or a girl if she likes them. Everyone mistakes her as a boy, except Haruhi. Yuuki unwillingly ends up as a host. How did this happen? All she did was eat cake and accidentally seduce some girls as ... a wolf? (Some OC x Haruhi) (Nekozawa x OC x Mori)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I've been reading Ouran fanfiction for awhile, and I used to write also. I'm just getting back into the swing of things! I hope you enjoy, I apologize for making this so long, it was originally going to be two chapters... buuuuut yeaaahhh...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC**

* * *

" _Yuuki, this is an amazing school for you to go to. Now I expect you to make the Hoshino household proud and prosperous by making lots of connections at Ouran Academy. Daddy was finally able to make a breakthrough and rise in ranks within the fashion industry!" A rather tall figure with sharp golden eyes peered over the dress form in a rather messy studio._

 _I looked at him without saying a word and was organizing the sketches sprawled across the room. He pinned the shirt pieces to the dress form and stopped to inspect how it looked. The man had long mid-back length black hair with red tips that was tied loosely behind his back. His long lashes, pale complexion, and thin lips made him into a dark pretty boy, and this pretty boy is my dad._

" _You don't need to worry about anything other than making friends, oh wait you need good grades too.. Wait you should also focus on honing your artistic skills. Oh! Yuuki, you should also be looking for a potential husband, preferably someone who doesn't mind dark chocolate. You know how it is around here, so I trust your judgment." He turned and gave me a tender smile. Honestly, he's so easygoing that it contrasts with his looks so much._

" _You trust me too much dad, and besides I thought as a dad you would be overprotective over your only daughter!" I joked with him half serious._

" _I will when I think it's time to," he stated while grinning at me.  
_

* * *

I had a bored expression on my face as I watched the students of class 1-A filter into the rooms. Puffs of yellow mixed in with the stiff blue uniforms of these extremely rich families filled my vision. I was seated in the front row of the classroom, next to a visually interesting student who didn't exactly fit in with the rest of the school. My grey eyes trailed over to look at the student next to me, at first glance you would think this person was some sort of disheveled brilliant artist. No, it was just Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student with frighteningly amazing grades. Haruhi was wearing an oversized brown sweater over a white button up and dark slacks that desperately needed to be hemmed. Hiding behind the large, thick rimmed glasses were bright chocolate colored doe eyes. Haruhi was a girl, but definitely wasn't trying to hide it. I had found her sitting alone in the classroom and we ended up talking to each other. Haruhi was comically blunt, and seemingly the only one to figure out I was a girl in a boy's uniform.

I noted how students gave Haruhi either disgusted, terrified, or disinterested looks whenever their eyes laid on the girl. On the other end of the spectrum, the gazes I received were shy and embarrassed… Mostly from the girls. I sighed and adjusted my circular thin-rimmed glasses. I wasn't trying to hide that I'm a female, I just refused to wear that monstrosity of a female uniform, and it helped that my parents and Nanaki gazed upon it in disgust as well. We all agreed that I would look better in the male uniform. I gazed at the emblem on my blazer. The emblem of Ouran is associated with the richest and most powerful families in Japan… Yet I just happened to be nouveau riche as my father's fashion brand became the leading brand for visual kei bands. I heard hushed whispers by me coming from excited girls. I turned toward the sounds and they silenced, but I caught the stares of some of the girls which caused them to silently turn red.

 _I have a feeling this will be a rough few years as a high school female. Do I look that much like a guy?_

I didn't need an answer for that, I mentally rolled my eyes. My dark silver hair was cut short into a short boyish haircut that showed the ear piercings I had. The double piercings on both ears and an orbital piercing on my right were decided upon my own father. The piercings themselves were silver and black star studs. I have an angular jawline that seems really masculine, but my high cheekbones and long eyelashes made my overall look a lot softer. My stormy grey eyes were definitely not as large as Haruhi's, but they were still wide. To say the least, I'm your typical super androgynous school girl. My looks naturally made me become my father's muse for his designs. He adores making clothes that "blur the lines between genders," or so he calls it. I glance down at my barely-there chest. My head was propped onto my arm and I sighed.

 _I'll forever be an A cup, at least I'm not alone in the small boobs club._ I glanced over at Haruhi who was nose deep into her planner. I stifled a laugh when I saw her looking over her coupons.

I heard some girls whisper excitedly to one another behind me. My face went blank, ah, I forgot I was seen as a boy. I can hear keywords of "handsome," "bad boy," "pretty boy," and I think I heard someone say, "delicious." Oh no wait, someone is snacking on candy. False alarm. I looked around the room to see everyone chattering away about their summer vacations. It seems like everyone knows each other. I did hear that Ouran has an escalator system though.

The last students who came through the door were twins. They were practically clones, the only real noticeable difference between them was the part in their orange hair. To say that they were handsome was an understatement. They were actually quite beautiful, and their mischievous aura gave them so much charm that it was hard to not notice them. They both wore a bored expression and they glanced around with their golden eyes. They immediately raised an eyebrow at the girl sitting next to me, and looked away in annoyance. The girls around the class immediately squealed.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are in our class!" The girl a few seats away from me had hearts in her eyes.

"Eeee! Do you think they'll do their brotherly love act in class too?!" I heard one say in a lower tone.

"Ah! So lucky!" Some girls collectively said.

The twins smirked at the classmates and made their way to the seats behind us. The teacher had come in and everyone had quieted down. Throughout class I couldn't help wonder why these two seemed so familiar, but didn't press too hard on the matter as I was more focused on their eyes drilling holes into the back of my head.

* * *

After school, I flung myself into the limo where I was greeted with a large black teddy bear that had angry eyes, but a mischievous fanged smirk. His left eye was covered with a black eye patch with metal chains hanging off of it. He also wore a red leather choker decorated with silver spiked studs, and had a large silver loop in the front that was made to look like a collar. Hanging off the loop was a metal heart pendant with a thorny rose wrapped around it. I threw myself into the giant bear and hugged him in comfort. He was my cute visual kei bear.

"Rei, you're always the best," I muttered into him.

"Long day?" Nanaki asked from his seat in front of mine. I hadn't even noticed him. Nanaki is my personal bodyguard outside of school, as well as my caretaker. He's only about 5 years older than I was, and he's more of a brother to me than anything. He's been with me since I was 4 after he pledged to protect me for as long as he lives, but I suppose that's a different story for another time.

"Yeah, everyone thinks I'm a boy except this girl who's actually a scholarship student," my grey eyes looked out the window, "the whole student body thinks I'm super handsome and no one really talks to me?" I said as a question, since I wasn't entirely sure. I was starting to get a sinking feeling about leaving my friends to come to Ouran.

Nanaki's hazel eyes looked at me with concern. "Well you do look dashing in that _male_ uniform," he teased with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Nanaki usually likes to pick me up after school and keep me company. My eyes trailed over to his form, taking in his looks. He had dyed his hair to a strawberry blonde color this past week, and he had long hair and he let his bangs cover the right side of his face. He usually likes to either put his hair in a low ponytail, or use a bunch of pins to hold down the hair on his left side to reveal his own piercings. Today it was in a ponytail. He had clear eyes with a color that reminded me of amber resin. Nanaki had a more angular face, but it was mostly hidden by his cheeks which made him look younger. To say the least, he had a baby face, but he was still attractive in his own right. Nanaki was wearing a plain black t-shirt and grey colored denim today.

"I found out this school has a Host Club. Isn't that so weird?" I asked him with a thoughtful look.

"It's real?! I looked over the clubs in the school earlier for you, I honestly thought it was a misprint. Maybe it was supposed to be 'post club' like for mail and stuff," his face was disbelieving and a bit worried. "School of the elite and with way too much time on their hands." I felt the car slow down as it rolled up the driveway.

"I can agree with that." I sighed into Rei and I was suddenly yanked out of the car and thrown over Nanaki's shoulder. Seriously, this guy knows no delicacy.

"Not struggling today?" Nanaki smirked. I just giggled in response at his challenge, and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, but limped after realizing I wasn't getting anywhere. Taking in Nanaki's lemon honey scent comforted me into thinking that everything would be alright in the long run. I was only half wrong about that.

* * *

I stared blankly at the student in front of me who I didn't see yesterday. The student in question had short well kept hair, large chocolate colored doe eyes, and a male uniform.

"Excuse me, but I believe this is Haruhi Fujioka's seat. I'm afraid you will need to move to the back," I stated as I pointed to an empty seat in the far back.

Haruhi just gave me an equal blank stare at my comment. We just stayed in that position for another minute until I gave up.

"Honestly you've become so handsome overnight, and apparently rich for affording the uniform." I took my seat next to the girl and sighed, "seriously what happened yesterday?"

"I'll explain later," she groaned and hid in her notebook.

I chuckled and side glanced her once more. My chest squeezed at how cute she looked, it was almost unfair for her to look like that after what she looked like yesterday. I knew that this was definitely going to be a strange three years in school, and I'm sure Haruhi felt it as well.

* * *

I stared at the doors to Music Room 3, where the Host Club usually ran their club activities. I looked down at the girl to see her giving me a nervous smile that told me to prepare myself. I was standing here because I had Haruhi explain to me her debut as a polished male student. She explained to me that she accidentally knocked over an expensive vase (which she almost cried thinking about the price) and how she became the host club's dog. They also mistook her as a boy so now she looks like that, but they found out that she was a girl by the end of the day. So, now I'm here checking out the men that are keeping her captive, ever so slightly feeling protective of her since she's my only friend here. She had assured me that all they did was just talk to the girls and make them happy. Still skeptical, I insisted on following her.

We pushed the doors to be blinded and assaulted by rose petals. Cute idea I'd have to say. I heard a collective "welcome" from male voices. Squinting my eyes open, I see a group of males. Really handsome males. Like, I didn't think that men could be this handsome. I stood there mildly shocked, not noticing the tinge of pink that dusted my cheeks.

"Ah, it's just Haruhi," Two familiar voices said in unison. I saw the twins leaning on eachother bored, and their eyes traveled to where I stood.

"What's this?" The one on the left started.

"Hoshino-san?" The twin on the right continued.

"Why are you here?"

"You two need to stop talking like that, it mildly weirds me out." I stated bluntly. Realizing what I just said, I looked away and saw the other members stare at me questioningly. A tall blonde zoomed and grabbed Haruhi's shoulder with a worried face.

"Haruhi?! Why are you late and showing up with a delinquent?! Who is he? Daddy won't allow it!" Tears started streaming down his face. This guy is really… Dramatic. Raising an eyebrow, I grinned with a great idea. I moved to push this guy away from Haruhi and put an arm around her shoulders possessively.

"Don't touch Haruhi so freely," I glared at him. His expression was that of comical shock, I had to hold back breaking my act.

"H-HARUHI WHO IS THIS GUY?!" He bursted out and pointed at me.

Before Haruhi could answer I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. With my other hand, I cupped her chin and made her look up at me.

"Haruhi is my soulmate. We have a special bond," breathed out tenderly.

Her eyes were blank but her cheeks had the faintest of blushes. Damn. She's actually cute. Everyone paused and stared in shock. Probably thinking something along the lines of me being gay if I didn't know Haruhi was only posing as a boy.

Haruhi spoke up, "Yuuki-san, would you please stop joking around." I sighed and let her go, laughing at the look on the blonde guy's face. This guy is so fun to tease. Tears welled up in his eyes and attacked Haruhi in a hug saying something about how he was so worried.

"Yuuki Hoshino in class 1-A. Your father is Daiki Hoshino, the owner of an increasingly popular visual kei fashion house, Toxic Star, and your mother, Kazumi Hoshino, is a popular architect known for her twist on Gothic and Japanese designs," I nodded in agreement to his words, nothing you couldn't find online. "You were born in Hokkaido, went to private schools in Tokyo to focus on art, have a peculiar hobby in cross-dressing, you are known to eat alarmingly large amounts of food and have entered food contests while growing up. You also have a side job of modeling for your father's brand, and worked various jobs in Shibuya and Akihabara including a maid cafe." With that he shut his small black book that I immediately wanted to burn. He gave me a smile that was ever so charmingly evil.

I was at a lost for words at how he possibly knew about the food contests and my freakin' maid cafe job. My mouth was agape and my face turned a thirty shades of red. I really wanted to take the maid cafe job to my grave. The twins came up to me with smirks and draped themselves on either side on me. I hid my face in my hands trying to calm down. Really, I didn't need anyone knowing about that maid cafe.

"We thought you looked familiar Hoshino-kun," a voice on my right said with amusement.

"We saw the Toxic Star spread in the magazine our mother's designs are featured in," the voice on the left said.

I suddenly realized an important detail about these twins. They were the twin sons of Hitachiin, the ones my father told me to befriend. How could I have forgotten that Hitachiin was a mega fashion brand for women? They obviously didn't remember me from that one dinner party years ago, but then again, they weren't this outgoing when I first met them. I'll have to re-look at that magazine when I get home. I had modeled for the Fall collection with a reluctant Nanaki in that magazine. Augh.

"You cross-dress as a hobby? Do you just like drag or are you actually gay?" I really need to start learning which twin was which.

At that question I lifted my face out of my hands and gave them an incredulous look, and realized they were actually curious and not demeaning. "If I like something I like it. It shouldn't define my sexual orientation… But liking boys or girls I don't particularly care to define." When I said that everyone looked at me and then at Haruhi, little did I know that Haruhi had said something similar the day before to them. Haruhi was just stoic as always until she turned to look at me.

"Yuuki-san… You worked at a maid cafe?" Haruhi looked at me with mixed emotions I couldn't place.

"Don't talk about it." I warned her. I tried to ignore the twins who were inspecting my physical features for some damn reason as they telepathically communicated to each other.

"Wah! You must've looked really cute as a maid! Did you serve cake at the cafe? Do you like cake Yuu-kun?!" A smaller honey eyed student bounded up to me with a pink bunny in his arms. Taken aback by the nickname I immediately turned red. What are words again? He looked up at me expecting my answers, and I swear if I looked hard enough he would have had flowers around him.

Looking away and covering my face with a hand I muttered, "I do like cake. Chocolate cake."

My answer seemed to have made this tiny student explode with happiness and jumped onto me, forcing me to hold him steady. My grey eyes looked at his honey colored ones, and my heart throbbed at how cute _and_ handsome he was up close. This kid was definitely older than he looked. I only say this because his eyes flashed with mischief.

 _This isn't good for my heart._ The anxiety and nervousness in my chest constricted me from forming any other thoughts. Being surrounded by so many handsome people at once is making me too flustered.

"Mitskuni," a deeper voice rang out in front of me. My eyes caught the gaze of a tall, dark, and stoic student. My heart tightened at his gaze, as if his eyes pierced my heart. He seemed to be one with a few words. He walked closer and grabbed the blonde by the scruff of his jacket and placed him on his shoulder. He gazed at me with apologetic eyes.

"Ah… Sorry Yuu-kun! I get excited when other people like cake." The boy gave a sheepish smile.

The dramatic violet eyed host recovered from shock from my earlier antics and that damn description of my life. He sparkled and grabbed me in a hug.

"CUTE! Hoshino-kun you will be Haruhi's brother and teaching her the ways of being more feminine as you have embraced!" He just did a complete 180 on his views of me. I also wasn't sure if I should be offended by his comment.

"Uh… Can you please put me down?" He seemed to have not heard me and Haruhi pulled him by his ear to get him off of me. In relief I silently thanked her.

"Yes, well, ahem. Nice to meet everyone. I'm sorry, but I don't know your names." I switched to being polite with a closed eyed smile so I wouldn't need to see them looking at me.

The tall, blonde host sparkled and gestured at everyone. "I am Tamaki Suoh, the King of this Host Club!"

He pointed at the silent glasses wearing stalker, "That's Kyouya Ootori," then to the small blonde, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka," and then the silent giant, "Takashi Morinozuka."

"I already know the twins, but telling which is a different story," I interrupted him before he could say any more.

"You can call me Honey, and you can call him Mori!" Honey-senpai beamed at me. I nodded a response.

"This is the Host Club, where we make sure the ladies who come here have a splendid time," Tamaki smiled softly as if he was keeping a treasure close to him.

I smiled at all of them, "It's nice to meet all of you. Now I'll be taking Haruhi-kun and never coming back." I still smiled and pushed Haruhi out of the club room. The twins sped past us in a flash and blocked the door.

"I'm afraid Fujioka-san has obligations to this club and won't be leaving until he has fulfilled them," Kyouya stated flatly.

"Sorry Yuuki-san, I can't leave until I pay the debt…"

"I don't know if I am able to let you stay knowing they're holding you against your will like this. Men are wolves you know, actually more like dogs, but that's besides the point-" Haruhi interrupted my rambling by tugging at my ear.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying, but thank you Yuuki-san." Haruhi let go and gave me a sweet smile. Turning pink, I shut up and looked down flustered. Someone grabbed me from behind and crushed me into a hug.

"YUUKI-KUN I COULDN'T AGREE MORE! Mon ami, you are a wonderful overprotective brother! Men are evil! Daddy is proud!" Tamaki seemingly forgot that I was flirting with Haruhi in front of him earlier. Seriously this guy is crazy.

"If Haruhi wants to, I won't stop her." I said to everyone, still in Tamaki's arms. They didn't seem fazed and shrugged. Tamaki put me down and I stood near the doorway. I caught eyes with dark, mysterious ones. His glasses flashed and he smirked. His eyes told me he knew something, challenging me silently. Narrowing my eyes, I flashed my glasses back at him, accepting.

 _I don't know what he wants, but I don't intend to back down from whatever it may be. I seriously don't like this guy._

"We spent too much time with idle chatter, we will be opening the doors soon, get in formation," Kyouya shut his black book and then kept my gaze, "Hoshino-san, if you would like, you may stay today if you are still unsure of Haruhi's position in the club." He gave me a business smile I definitely could not trust. I gave mine back with hidden irritation. There had to have been an ulterior motive for him to have me stay.

"I will accept your offer." I made my way to a victorian gilded arm chair and gently sat down onto the garnet colored plush seat.

I watched them curiously as they greeted the swarm of excited ladies who seemed unfazed by being attacked by rose petals. They quickly filtered and dispersed through the room, some even catching my gaze with curiosity.

One will never understand the amount of insanity that is actually the Host Club. An even greater level of psychotic are these customers. Seriously, what do they find so fun about talking to a bunch of handsome guys? No, sorry I take that back, I understand. Honestly speaking, I don't really see the appeal in idle chatter, which I wholeheartedly believe that Mr. Stalker in the corner over there is charging for host services. He kept glancing over in my direction which was very irritating because I was just sitting here.

"Do you think that when he takes off his glasses, that he'll melt your heart with one glance?"

"No! It has to be that he freezes you on the spot and makes his move on you!"

"Maybe he's super tough on the outside and a big softie on the inside!"

Maybe that's why he's looking here. The small group of girls opted to sit on the couch near mine and kept making up stories about how cool and thug I seemingly look. They're starting to make me sound like some wolf or mythical creature. I've been ignoring them and looking at every host's table. Tamaki is frivolous, Honey and Mori are a strange duo, Haruhi is just pleasant, Kyouya stands there looking cool giving business smiles, and the twins do twincest. Out of all of them, I'm more interested in the cakes and the twincest, but I'll never admit to it. Seriously such a tease those two are.

 _Well I know Haruhi is safe._ She made her way towards me with a silver tray in her hand.

I looked at her with mild interest when she came up to me and smiled. "Yuuki-san, would you like some chocolate cake and tea? Honey-senpai wanted you to try it."

"I'll gladly take it. I'll have to tell him my thanks… Oh and thank you for bringing it over here Haruhi-kun," I said politely, taking the tray from her and placing it in front of me.

"It's no problem, I'm going back to my customers now. I just needed to talk to someone normal," she said the last part in a hushed tone so only I could hear. She left without saying anything more.

I chuckled and shook my head, silver locks swaying about. Unaware of the different stares I received from across the room. I looked down at the cake, so perfectly cut and shimmering with happiness. The raspberry on top blushed at my gaze. I looked up toward Honey from across the room and I saw him smiling at me brightly, urging me to take a bite. It almost felt weird, that moment, because it seemed like the world was going in slow motion with a bated breath as I bit into the fluffy chocolate. My eyes widened and took off my glasses. My grey eyes sparkled with joy and my face blushed at how good it was. Seriously, where the hell do they buy this, where is it made, who made it?!

Unknown to me, Honey caused a chain reaction of students stopping to stare at me eat. Soon, the whole room was watching me with amusement at my reaction to their cake. They had all collectively thought it was endearing, cute even. Someone with such good looks being defenseless and enjoying cake with as much vigor as Honey? Of course these girls wouldn't be able to contain themselves, in fact, they were slowly peaking with moe. I innocently continued to eat my cake slice at a faster pace and paused when I heard squealing.

 _Shit. I forgot I'm in public._

I looked around the room and noticed the Hosts were suddenly huddled together for some reason and most of the girls watched me with strawberry pink faces. Furrowing my brows, I hurriedly threw my glasses back on and put down the fork. I looked away from the gazes and sipped some tea. I'm sure I looked flustered. I seriously just wanted to crawl under the chair and hide. Before I knew it, a flock of girls ran toward me and stared at me with wonder while keeping their distance. They chattered among themselves asking about who I was and if I was going to be a new host.

 _Am I a zoo animal? I only ate cake. Augh what do I do? What persona?_ I was searching through my mind for a personality I could use in front of these onlookers. When it comes to a crowd, I immediately revert to being shy and embarrassed at the attention. I made up different personas to use during photoshoots that would fit different designs.

I suddenly decided upon the persona "wolf in sheep's clothing" after I remembered the girls making me sound like a wolf. My glasses glinted and I switched to it immediately. I dropped my guard and made myself look shy and docile. "Ummm…" I turned my head toward the girls and using a small voice.

The girl closest to me inched toward me with concern in her blue eyes. "What is it Yuuki-san?"

I looked at her nervously and placed a hand over my mouth, muffling my words, "It's just… I get a little shy with so many people looking. I just…" Some of the girls started leaning in more to hear me properly.

"Sorry! We just thought you were a new host…" The blue orbs were apologetic.

I looked into her eyes and pleaded her to come closer as I fidgeted in the plush seat. She nervously looked back at the crowd of girls and they motioned her to come closer to me and leaned down to hear what I had to say. I cupped my hand to her ear and said, "I just want…" My voice changed to a husky tone, "to. Eat. You. Up." With that I leaned back with an innocent look.

The girl in front of me froze, turned eight different shades of red, and fainted.

 _Interesting. These girls are quite perverted in their own right…_

The whole room went into an uproar and suddenly there was a huge crowd of girls around me. I couldn't keep up with this persona as my anxiety and shyness was increasingly overtaking my mental state. Panicked at all the questions and eyes, I quickly tried to find an escape. Luckily Mori came to my rescue and picked me up and away from the crowd. I murmured a relieved thanks to him, to which he grunted as he slung me over his shoulder. Tamaki ended up catching the attention of all the girls.

"Princesses, please calm down. Hoshino-kun is new to the Host Club atmosphere, so please forgive him."

"Tamaki-kun! Is Hoshino-kun a new host?"

"What type is he?"

"Wah, what did he say to Mariko-chan?"

My mind was starting to clear up when I realized I was sitting back against a victorian couch. I was lightly caressing the velvet material, finding it soothing to my nerves. I looked and noticed Honey was sitting on my right, while Mori was on my left. They both had a protective aura around them which I questioned, but I just accepted it for now and relaxed. Haruhi came up to me concerned.

"He is currently just checking out the club since Fujioka-kun joined yesterday'" Kyouya had told the customers. "My apologies, but we shall close the club a little early today. Be sure to come back tomorrow for a surprise." He flashed them a very business-like smile that _seemed_ sincere. I knew he was plotting something. Whatever it was I _really_ hoped it didn't involve me.

They had closed the doors and it was all too quiet. I took off my glasses and placed them into my pocket. Honey continued to eat cake and Mori sat like a statue, giving me a glance every once in awhile, to which I just smiled reassuringly at him. Haruhi gave me some herbal tea which I gladly accepted and sipped.

"Nice display there Hoshino-kun!" The twins came up behind me and smirked with a thumbs up.

"My apologies for taking customers away from you all…" I muttered to them. I really did feel bad, I was only here to watch Haruhi.

"Typical of Haruhi's brother! A natural with the ladies, and too adorable for words! " Tamaki spun and did another signature dramatic pose. "You have the making of a host, Yuuki-kun. You should join us!"

Before I could protest at his offer, Kyouya spoke up.

"I'm interested in what you told the customer for her to faint?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at me and had his black book open with a pen in the other hand.

The whole room was interested in what I had to say. I immediately turned red at all the stares and turned to Honey. "The chocolate cake was amazing senpai, I've never had a cake with such quality. Thank you." Momentarily surprised he grinned back at me, glomping me from the side.

"Yuu-kun! I'm glad you love the cake! You were so cute eating it too, but try not to outdo me okay?" Honey whispered the last part into my ear. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and chuckled in response as he slid off.

"Yuuki-san, what did you tell the customer?" Haruhi asked Kyouya's question from beside Tamaki. We both looked at eachother for a moment with stoic expressions.

"I'd rather not say, Haruhi-kun." I told her flatly, trying to ignore Tamaki's puppy stare.

"If you don't tell us, I'll raise Haruhi's debt by 2%" Kyouya noted. Jerk.

"EHH?!"

"Alright alright, if you insist on knowing. I basically whispered that I would eat her."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki jumped up turning red. "Such scandalous words, how could you say that to fair maidens with pure hearts?!"

"I'm sure you have had your share of bold comments to these princesses, as you call them. They're not so pure if they take interest in these two," I motioned toward the twins.

"We don't believe you would say that,"

"You have too shy of a demeanor."

"Besides aren't you gay?" My brow twitched at the twins comments. They were still behind me and reached and pulled the left twin's tie, making him bend over the couch and levelled with me. I lightly bit his ear and huffed, "If you want me to, I can be." I let him go with a devious look countered with a blush on my face.

This is quite bold of me, I know. I don't really like to be challenged though. Don't be fooled, I'm actually really anxious about how others feel about me. To them, I probably seem like some bi-polar sexually ambiguous awkward student. I always felt weird about myself. I make it seem like I don't care, but I actually do worry about it.

"Kaoru!" The other twin yelled out, recovering from the initial shock of what I did. Kaoru was beet red, and was so flustered that all he could do was cover his ear and stand there. I now knew which twin was which, somewhat.

 _Mmmm adorable reaction though._

I hadn't realized that I said that outloud and everyone just looked at me with varying unreadable looks. Tamaki gave me an incredulous look and was so taken aback that all he could do was stutter and point. I heard Honey humming besides me and Kyouya furiously writing in his black book.

"B-b-b-b"

"What is it?" I tilted my head to the side, feigning innocence.

"Tamaki please be civil and just say what you need to," the raven haired boy said in irritation with Tamaki's stuttering.

"BI?! BIPOLAR?! BAD BOY?!" Tamaki zoomed up to me and grabbed my hands, his violet eyes scrutinizing and searching in my grey ones. "I can't figure out your type!"

"TYPE?!" I yelled at him. I really didn't want this going in the direction it was heading.

"MY DEAR SON YOU ARE A HOST, THEREFORE YOU MUST HAVE A TYPE!" He looked really troubled.

I shot Haruhi a pleading look, to which she sympathetically shrugged.

"Milord, you want this homo as a host?" Hikaru asked with mild disgust. I only knew it was Hikaru since the other twin was still red. I'm now annoyed with this twin, seriously I'm a girl. I wasn't about to say anything though.

"Hikaru." Kaoru returned to normal and shot him a disapproving look at his choice of words. They both glared at each other in what seems like a conversation only twins have.

"I think Yuu-kun is like a wolf! A shy wolf," Honey said happily. I glanced down at the small senior and wondered how he saw that.

"That's it! Yuu-kun, you're now the Wolf type! Welcome to the club!" Tamaki lifted me up into a tight embrace.

"BAKA I DON'T WANT TO BE A HOST!" I struggled to pry him off of me.

"Well, you have gained a lot of interest from our customers. It is only right to recruit you, Wolf-san," the demon smiled at me.

I gave him a long, hard look despite being crushed by an idiot. "I'll only consent if it helps Haruhi's debt." Haruhi perked up at that and looked at me surprised. I finally got him to let go and I dusted myself off.

"Yuuki-kun, you don't need to do that, it was my fault so I should handle it."

"I want to do it, so let me," my eyes softened while saying that.

"I'll see what I can do," Kyouya simply said.

Tamaki grabbed me again spouting nonsense about how I was such a lovely brother for helping my dear sister. Honey cheered and the twins looked a bit conflicted.

 _What did I get myself into… I'm already regretting this._

A knock was heard on the door and a brown haired male popped his head in. He wore a black military cap reminiscent of old japan. Everyone paused to look at him and Kyouya walked to the door and greeted him, "Nageki-san, hello again. I'm assuming you have something for us?"

He grinned and walked through the door with letters overflowing from a red velvet bag. "Nageki Soto from the Post Club is here to deliver your letters!" The student tipped his hat and bowed. He was dressed in a traditional japanese military uniform.

I gaped. There _is_ a Post Club!?

* * *

 **What do you guys think?! It'll pick up in the second chapter I promise, I just want to know if you guys are interested in reading something like this. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **3**


	2. Chapter 2

***Bows deeply* I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Thank you so so so so much for expressing interest in my story! It means a lot to me, you don't know how happy I am guys... Augh I missed the fan fiction community! I'm honestly really happy and touched, I really wish I could reply back to each review. Well... ah... THANK YOU!**

 **I didn't expect this many people to like this story, and it really makes me nervous since I want to keep everyone interested. Like, what if this isn't good enough? What if they're confused? You will not believe how much I rewrite things LOL**

 **I also wanted to say that this fanfic loosely follows the real storyline (I mean honestly, I read too much Ouran fanfic so I feel that it's really repetitive after a while). That's all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

"Yuuki-kun, why do you have so many roses today?" A petite girl sitting next me asked.

"I wonder that too, but it's nice to see here isn't it? Here, I'll give you one to hold onto for me." I smiled gently at the girl. I delicately passed her a dark pink rose. I genuinely did wonder why there were so many roses at my table.

She smiled at the gesture, slowly bringing the rose to her nose to smell. She had her eyes closed, momentarily cherishing the moment that had just passed. I took this opportunity to lean in and gently press my lips to the rose she held. Her eyes shot open, startled that the rose was pushed toward her lips. It only took a second for her to see my grey eyes so close to her own brown ones, just realizing that I had given her a kiss through a rose. _A kiss._

"Isn't it soft? I love the feeling of rose petals… Especially on skin." I pulled away and smirked at her, suggesting a few things. She sat there frozen until she got up and ran to her friend at Tamaki's table, her face as pink as the rose I gave her.

"Kyaaaaa! Yuuki-kun please don't look at me with those eyes!" She yelled while running.

I chuckled at my runaway customer. They're all so easy to tease. I'm sure the hosts were wondering if recruiting me into the club was a great idea or not, since the reactions from my customers were much different than the others. Most of the hosts, excluding Tamaki of course, were mainly the types that made you stop and stare, but no touching. Then again, I wasn't _actually_ touching them. Unless you count touching hearts. Okay, that was corny, sorry. In all honesty I mainly just say very suggestive like things into their ears, push them over on the sofa, lean my head on their shoulders, sometimes use their lap… You know, the usual bold actions that these girls ate up. My favorite customers were the extremely shy ones since all you have to do is blow into their ear and they're beet red in an instant. I chuckled quietly to myself recalling the scene.

When I told Nanaki that I joined a group of psychotic handsome men, he burst out laughing due to the idiocy of the group. I don't blame him, from an outside perspective I'm completely aware that this is all ridiculous, especially since I'm a girl seducing other girls. I'm not really complaining to be honest. My parents were pretty indifferent about me joining. In fact, my father said that this is a great opportunity to 'pierce the heart of unsuspecting prey with the devilishly attractive aura of androgyny.' I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness. I have yet to find someone attracted to such things.

 _Though, I wonder when they'll figure out that I'm actually a girl. Knowing Tamaki, I'd say never. I'd like to keep messing with them if I can, I mean, they nearly murdered me for trying to walk into the changing room when Haruhi was there._

I was actually starting to like hosting, to an extent. I can't seem to handle more than two customers at a time, then I get so claustrophobic in such a small space… With eyes staring at me… I shivered at the thought. Kyouya met my request of only having two customers at a time, which was wonderful. At the moment, it seems I was out of customers for the day. I looked around and saw that Honey had motioned me over, and so I went to the cake eating fiend and his samurai guardian. I've grown fond of these two the past few days, and I can see that they both grew attached to me also. I smiled brightly at both Mori and Honey, as well as a smile to their customers who greeted me.

"Yuu-kun! I saved a slice of chocolate cake for you! This one is really good since there's a cute bunny on it!" He handed me the plate and I noticed a bunny design made with powdered sugar on the frosting.

"Hm! It looks good, and the bunny is really cute too." My eyes sparkled in anticipation at the lovely cake in front of me.

I spent the next twenty minutes chatting with everyone at the table. I felt at ease when the both of them were there with me, and could handle talking to more than two customers. I was a strange one, if only I could control my feelings as easily as I ate that cake.

"Do you design clothes too Yuuki-kun?" One of the girls asked me.

"Yeah, I help my dad with…. Designs sometimes… It's really," I yawned, "fun."

For some reason I felt completely exhausted, my eyelids drooping down, unable to stay up any longer. It was probably from all the hosting and 'acting' I had to do as a wolf. It really wasn't in my nature to do this all the time, and to put up with squealing girls while pretending headaches never happened to me was really getting to me. I felt my head drop, and my body suddenly leaning on something soft and sturdy.

"Kawaiiii~" I faintly heard the girls breathe out. That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The girls around the table quietly fussed over how cute Yuuki was leaning onto a surprised Honey. They kept their bubbling excitement to a whisper when Mori motioned his finger to his lips, letting them know to stay quiet. Mori glanced over at a smiling Honey who found amusement in Yuuki's actions. Honey yawned widely, liking the idea of a nap after eating cake.

"Ne, me and Yuuki will be taking a small break? Is that alright?" Honey asked rather sweetly to his customers, yawning again.

The girls shook their head with smiles on their faces, and quietly (or at least tried to) walk away. They couldn't help but take their time and stare at the two hosts being cozy. Honey had thanked them with a smile, and Mori had taken this cue to grab a blanket. He gently wrapped the blanket around the two now sleeping hosts. Mori noticed the slight bags under Yuuki's eyes. He furrowed his brows slightly, disapproving of Yuuki not receiving enough rest. Though he had an inkling that the events within the club was making the freshman exhausted. He silently understood though.

The silver haired teen had caught Mori's interest in a strange way. He found amusement in watching the wolf act on the female customers, but he found himself satisfied when Yuuki himself was enjoying the so-called act. Sometimes he thought of Yuuki as a small animal, which was a reason why he initially saved the freshman his first day here. In the small moments of Mori scanning Yuuki's face, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. His eyes softened, but a misplaced emotion flittered through his dark orbs.

The tall quiet figure turned around after hearing a clicking sound. Hikaru and Kaoru were taking photos of the two hosts, adding it to the Host Club 'kawaii time' album. They had large cheshire grins plastered across their face, slowly plotting something against the silver haired host.

"You know we never really got our revenge for what he did to you," Hikaru turned and whispered to his brother.

"I told you it wasn't that big of a deal, but he's definitely asking for it when he threw that eraser at you," his look alike replied.

The twins crept their way closer to the sleeping hosts, and noticing the ill intention he immediately stood in front of Yuuki and Honey protectively.

"Ow!" A sharp inhale escaped the twins as Haruhi grabbed both their ears in an annoyed motherly way.

"He wouldn't have thrown an eraser if you two weren't throwing weird notes at him." The cross dressing host reprimanded.

The sound of doors closing prompted eyes to travel to Kyouya and Tamaki who escorted the ladies to the exit, as Kyouya saw that it would be best to close up the club a bit early due to tired hosts. While the Shadow King could have made a bit more money, he thought taking a small break wouldn't be so bad (though he will not admit that he noticed how tired Yuuki seemed as the week progressed). They also had matters to be addressed.

"Looks like we have two sleeping beauties of the Host Club! Such quiet beauty in the tranquil moments of slumber…" Tamaki said softly with a rose delicately poised between his fingers.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever understand want goes through his mind," Haruhi mumbled to herself. She noticed Tamaki rambling on about something, and switch into an inner monologue with a strange blissful look on his face. Her eye twitched. "I don't think I want to…"

"Oy, Milord what are you thinking of that's making you have a perverted face." Hikaru kicked Tamaki over.

"ME AND HARUHI ARE HAVING A BONDING MOMENT!" Tamaki still wasn't snapped out of it until he felt a dark aura emanating across the room. He turned nervously toward Honey who sleepily glared at him.

"!" The three hosts hid behind Kyouya who was sitting down on his laptop.

"I suggest you three quiet down if you don't want to turn into a sleeping beauty." Kyouya said flatly. Honey took a few seconds more of glaring before he fell back asleep.

Haruhi stared at them with a confused look. "First of all, stop shouting, and second… We aren't bonding and I don't ever want to."

The girl looked over at her snoozing friend. It was a bit strange to see Yuuki leaning onto Honey since he was smaller than she was. The brunette gave a thankful smile that she wasn't the only one exhausted with the club's antics. She quickly turned her head to see the trio tip toeing around the room.

 _Idiots._ The girl thought as she rolled her chocolate colored eyes. She didn't understand why they were being so skittish today.

Haruhi made her way to clean up the table filled with empty cake plates and cold tea. Mori had offered to help carry the plates, which she gladly accepted. There was a quiet, panicked gasp from Tamaki.

"Haruhi don't go near Honey-senpai while he's sleeping! You'll die!" Tamaki whispered frantically as he ran toward the girl to save her. Unfortunately he whispered so quietly that Haruhi could not hear his warning.

As he ran toward her, a banana peel was conveniently (?) placed within Tamaki's rescue path. Of course, Tamaki did step on it. Yes, he smashed into Haruhi who had plates in her arms. As fate would have it, the plates flew out of her arms _toward_ the two napping hosts. Everyone watched in horror as the plates shattered all around the sofa creating a musical orchestra of crashing. One plate in particular, was caught in mid-air before it hit Yuuki and Honey directly. Kyouya watched the events unfold, and starting to get a massive headache he took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was most likely calculating the expenses of all the plates that were being destroyed.

The shattering of the last plate fell with so much force that shards flew upward. Unfortunately, a stray shard grazed the side of Yuuki's face in a flash. Time felt as though it had stopped and both of the sleeping hosts had woken up. Honey had a deadly aura swirling around him at being woken up abruptly. Yuuki sat up straight and stared at them with half lidded eyes, the teen had an unreadable face.

Haruhi whipped her head to the stark white Tamaki. "Why did you push me?!"

"T-t-t-to save you f-from Honey-senpai…" He whimpered, unable to look away from Honey's increasing wrath.

"Why on earth would I need saving?!" She kicked Tamaki off of her.

"B-because…"

"Honey-senpai becomes a demon when he is woken up…" One of the twins quietly told Haruhi and helped her up.

Haruhi looked at them expressionless, unable to comprehend what they were talking about until she turned to look at Honey's deathly glare. The four froze, rooted in their spot. Mori was unfazed by Honey's sudden aura change. The tall senior was concerned about the small bleeding cut on Yuuki's face, and he made his way toward the silver haired teen. The ginger haired twins took this moment to lift Haruhi and escape the deadly glare, leaving Tamaki behind.

Mori took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, applied it to Yuuki's cut. Mori wondered why Yuuki hadn't said anything or reacted to much, until he noticed that she had fallen back asleep. Mori saw Honey get off the couch and head toward his next prey.

"Mitskuni," Mori's deep voice reached Honey's ears.

The small blonde whipped his head toward his cousin, growling at his name being called. Honey blinked and noticed that his friend was being tended to. The dark aura around Honey had cleared and reverted back to his usual flowery self. Tamaki took this moment to run behind a curtain to watch, afraid of being attacked.

"What happened to Yuu-kun?!" Honey moved closer to see the sleeping girl's face.

"He got a cut from the broken plates," Mori explained while his eyes trailed down at the porcelain pieces scattered around him.

"Haruhi, can you sweep up the broken pieces?" Kyouya called out as he made his way to see Yuuki's cut. "Honestly why does that idiot always have to cause a fuss?" Kyouya muttered to himself.

Before Kyouya could inspect the young host's injury, Yuuki had opened her eyes. Her grey eyes peered into the curious dark eyes of Mori's. Her shimmering silver eyes were hazed over in a wild look. Honey and Kyouya both raised an eyebrow at the look Yuuki was displaying. Mori just kept his emotionless face on, mildly curious to what this androgynous host will do. Yuuki smiled warmly as she held onto the hand that was addressing her cut. She leaned her head more into Mori's hand rather affectionately without breaking eye contact.

"What is this? Are you waking me up to help me?" Yuuki glanced toward Mori's hand. In the blink of an eye Yuuki grabbed the back of Mori's head rather roughly and pulled him toward her. "Or… Did you want to help yourself?" Yuuki teasingly breathed out.

The three hosts froze in shock from her actions. Mori's mind went blank, a breath caught in his throat.

"My, my… Such a strong heart can quiver also." A handsome laughter escaped from Yuuki, ringing into the room.

Yuuki let go and trailed her finger along Mori's jawline and flicked her finger up when it reached his chin. Mori watched the playful smirk dance across the injured host's face.

"Wolf-kun is a pervertttt~" The twins popped up behind Yuuki and propped their elbows on top of her head.

Yuuki blinked and her eyes sparkled with clarity, the haze disappearing from her eyes.

"Eh?" Yuuki blinked a few times and examined her surroundings. The cross playing host heard Honey burst into laughter for one reason or another, she stared at the _extremely_ close face of Mori that was in front of her, and Kyouya who cleared his throat. Honey's laughter lured Tamaki out from his hiding space, and he cautiously made his way toward the rest of the group. He had seen everything that happened and wondered how his own son could be so bold to another man.

Yuuki heard sweeping of broken glass nearby and saw Haruhi sweeping up a ton of broken porcelain pieces with an expressionless face. It was a few moments before Yuuki's face flared up in embarrassment. Mori stood back up and gently took his handkerchief off of Yuuki's cut. The tips of his ears were ever so slightly red, caused by Honey's bubbly laughter at his cousin… But also because of what just happened. He cleared his throat and quickly walked to grab a first aid kit in the other room. In doing so, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground before knocking into the side table. Everyone stopped and stared at Mori's unexpected clumsiness. Honey died down to a knowing chuckle while the twins burst out laughing at the turn of events.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Yes…" Mori said as he got up. Here he thought that _he_ was the only strange one when tired.

* * *

I groaned in frustration and face palmed after seeing Mori trip over his own feet. This was really mortifying. Like really, _really_ mortifying. I had no idea what was going on but I do know for sure that I did something weird and possibly perverted to Mori.

"Yuuki-san, what was that?" Honey asked innocently.

"I get really strange when I'm tired. I really don't want to know what I did to be honest. It happens when someone wakes me up." I moved my hand to the right side of my face only to hiss in pain. "What happened?"

"While you and Honey decided to take a nap, Haruhi had been cleaning up the _expensive_ plates that were unceremoniously _shattered to pieces_ by our lovely _baka_ prince. One of the _expensive_ porcelain plates that shattered near you had a shard that cut your face." Kyouya explained while emphasizing choice words that showed his frustration at Tamaki, and effectively scaring Haruhi who thought it would going to be added to her debt.

"Ne, so Tamaki was the one that broke everything? And hurt Yuu-kun?" Honey asked rather threateningly while he shot a look toward the eurasian blonde who squeaked.

"It was by accident!" Tamaki raised his hands in defense.

"No one should hurt Yuu-kun!" Honey puffed his cheeks and immediately bolted toward Tamaki who shrieked and ran. The twins running after the two in laughter.

I gave a lighthearted chuckle, touched by Honey being protective of me. It still was hard to grasp the idea that he was a senior, and that him and Mori were actually cousins. Out of all of the Hosts I think Honey was one of the first to have an inkling about what gender I really was, but I wasn't so sure. If anything, Kyouya would have been the first host since he managed to get all that information on me the first day. Despite everything, I definitely like being with Honey and Mori more than the others... Of course Haruhi is still number one. I felt someone sit beside me and noticed that it was Kyouya. He gazed at me with cool eyes and I saw him focus on the cut on the side of my face.

"Hmmm…" His eyes were calculating.

"Is… Is it that bad?" I asked nervously, mainly concerned about what my own dad would do when he saw this.

"Well, I wouldn't call it terrible. It's just a bit red, and the bleeding has already stopped. Ah, Mori is here with the first aid kit."

Haruhi appeared after cleaning up the mess (which I totally believe Tamaki should've done, but knowing him he would've just messed up something else). Mori crouched in front of me and opened up the box of supplies. The senior gathered some supplies while Haruhi sat on the other side of me.

"Sorry you had to clean all of that…" I quietly said to her, feeling bad that she had to clean also.

"It's not your fault, it's definitely Tamaki's fault." She deadpanned, but immediately sent me a concerned look. "You're not hurt anywhere else right?"

"I'm alright, it's… Just… My face…" I uttered slowly, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach made me aware of how bad this actually could be.

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Ah, sorry it's just… My family isn't going to be happy about this."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi cocked her head to the side.

"Yuuki-kun is also a model, Haruhi-kun. A face is everything for a model." Kyouya explained while typing into an expense spreadsheet on his laptop.

"Oh… Well, it's a small cut so it should heal quickly?" Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Yuuki-kun, this will hurt." Mori's voice startled me with his warning. It always threw me off whenever Mori spoke, it was deep and reverberated nicely whenever I heard it.

I sat still, with a downcast gaze as I played with the edge of the blanket that was still on my lap. Wait. Blanket?

"Ow!" I hissed as the alcohol soaked cotton ball made contact with my wound. I looked at Mori's apologetic face and looked away shyly at my outburst.

"Sorry, thanks for helping me." I went pink, "Also, sorry about whatever I did earlier."

"It's okay." Mori simply stated.

I went quiet and the dark haired senior applied ointment to my cut and placed a bandage on my face. I thanked him again to which Mori gave the faintest of a smile to me. I turned to Haruhi who was zoning out, probably thinking about the supermarket sales today. I gave her an expressionless face.

"Haruhi, do you think Honey murdered Tamaki?" I asked.

"If we're lucky," Kyouya's annoyed voice rang out before Haruhi could answer. He really was mad about the porcelain plates, just how much were they?

"Each plate was a vintage collection imported from Germany. They each roughly cost about 250,000 yen. 6 plates were broken, so the total is 1,500,000 yen," Kyouya answered, seemingly reading my thoughts.

I made an 'o' with my mouth, and Haruhi paled at the massive cost for just _one_ plate.

"Rich bastards," I heard her mutter under her breath. I grinned at her little catchphrase.

 _She really is such a strange person._

* * *

" _Now go confuse everyone!"_ The content voice of my dad echoed within my mind.

Last night's fiasco had me drained for today. My dad mourned at the small cut on my face and vowed to have the culprit who harmed me to be destroyed… By the hands of Nanaki. He spent all of last night figuring out 'a new look' for me since this insignificant cut is a wound to Hoshino beauty itself. Or something of that context. If you thought Daiki Hoshino was just a fashion designer, you would be incorrect. He is also a masterful makeup artist. Now if you're wondering what could have possibly happened, you can find the answer in the eyes of the students gawking at me as I walk to my classroom.

"Pretty…" This was the most common word muttered amongst the student body when they caught a look at me.

Pretty? Me? Yes. I look like a total girl in a male uniform. I don't think I look _that_ different..? Okay, I'm lying through my teeth. My eyes were now a dark amethyst color, no longer behind round glasses. The cut on the side of my face was masterfully covered with a flesh toned bandage and makeup. The silver strands of my shoulder length wig kept getting stuck to the lightly tinted lip gloss that was glazed over my lips. The weight of the false lashes on my eyelids distracted me from the stares I received. I kept a downcast gaze which enhanced my beauty factor. This look upgraded my status as pretty boy to flower boy.

My dad calls this 'dangerous beauty.' Silently beautiful like a rose, only to remember that they were something of the opposite (in this case 'a boy'). I swear he was just using me for experiments. This new look was only temporary until the cut healed.

 _I need someone level headed back into the house. When will my mom come back from her trip in Europe?_

I walked into class only for the whole room to go silent. I took note of the initial shock of everyone's face turn into confusion. I also didn't miss the blush dusting some of the male student's cheeks. I mentally rolled my eyes at the reaction. Thank you everyone, I know I'm beautiful.

"Good morning," I announced with indifference.

The girls in class slowly realized that I was indeed the wolf boy Yuuki and started fussing over my cross-play. The twins got a kick out of my makeover and wouldn't stop bugging me throughout class. I swear I'm going to kill them later. Haruhi didn't acknowledge my new look and treated me like how she usually did, seemingly desensitized by random changes overnight thanks to the Host Club.

 _This is going to be a weird day. At least it's Friday._

* * *

I sat quietly in the gazebo of the rose garden, eating my large picnic-sized three tiered bento. Yes, I eat a lot for one person, especially someone my size. Then again, one can wonder about Honey's daily intake… But no one _really_ questions that. I naturally tend to eat massive amounts of food, which scared the cook when we first hired him. I apparently get it from my grandpa from my mom's side - or at least that's what my parents tell me. Today, Nanaki made the bento for me, saying that I would 'need' it. I didn't know what he meant till now. I took another bite of the omurice and sighed. He made me all of my favorites, which I thought was the best thing to happen to me this first week of school.

You may be wondering why I would need the comfort food. Well, half the day has gone by and all these male students keep gawking at me. It was really unnerving to be watched all the time like this by strangers. I can't even take ten steps in the hallway before some bold student stops me and introduces himself, and then inquire which family I am from. I rolled my eyes as I took another bite. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

 _Great. I thought I could be alone here. What a creep._

"You can come out and talk to me you know…" I turned around hoping to catch the eyes of a stranger. Instead I came face to face with striking golden eyes that reminded me of my dad's. A law grumbling 'meow' came from the owner of such eyes. I blinked.

"Oh, you're just a cat." I said quietly.

The black and white cat jumped down next to me and stared at me with a bored expression, it's golden eyes trailing toward my bento. Taking the hint, I took out a piece of baked salmon and placed it in a small dish that used to hold my vegatables before I ate it. I placed the dish in front of the cat. It looked down at it, and back at me. The cat freaking huffed at me, as if to say'this is all you give me?'

Annoyed, I took back the plate and added more. "You come and ask for food but you want more? This is all you're getting from me now."

The cat bowed it's head. It. _Bowed._ This is one smart cat. I almost wanted to say it was a human trapped in a cat's body, but that's not a real thing. "At least you have some manners…"

We both sat quietly eating our food. I zoned out and thought about the night before. My ridiculous father had given me a project. The creeping anxiety curled up around me when I thought about it. This project was rather ridiculous, but… Interesting. I took a bite out of my tonkatsu. I really need to thank Nanaki for this bento. I knew he was going to make me do something when he was in the limo with Nanaki yesterday to pick me up.

* * *

" _Rei-sama!" I leapt into the back of the limo and hugged my cute teddy bear._

" _Yuuki, you really need to stop doing that… Sometimes it makes me jealous you like Rei-sama more than your own amazing Nanaki-sama," Nanaki's sarcastic hurt voice reached my ears._

" _Oh, stop being so dramatic. Rei is my child you know that." I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, only to freeze at my smiling father next to stupid Nanaki. "Oh, hi dad… Hehe." I grinned sheepishly at him and sat up._

" _My darling! How was school?" He asked with genuine interest._

" _It was… Alright? The Host Club is still strange to me." I purposefully turned my head so he wouldn't see the bandage on my face. I knew this was just wasted effort since I saw Nanaki raise an eyebrow at me._

" _I see, do you mind telling me who cut your beautiful face?" A smile graced his pale face and he kept his eyes closed, telling me he knew and he would murder them. I quickly became nervous._

" _Well it was an accident…" I started, sinking into Rei-sama._

" _Who?" Both Nanaki and my dad asked at the same time._

" _Well he just slipped and a bunch of plates ended up shattering and a shard just got me. It's not that big of a deal so try not to murder him?" I explained quickly, not wanting them to hurt anyone._

" _It was that idiot Tamaki wasn't it?" Nanaki asked with crossed arms and his hazel eyes narrowed. I noticed he was wearing a Toxic Star hoodie and ripped jeans._

" _Uh…"_

" _I see…" My dad placed his black leather gloved hand to his lips, contemplating something I couldn't pinpoint. "It's unfortunate that the president of such a club would harm such a lovely creature as my daughter." He opened his eyes to look at me dead on, rooting me in my spot. Somehow those golden eyes always had some weird power against me._

" _Dad will not allow such a clumsy man to be a husband candidate for you." He gave me a comically stern look. I say comically becuase he puffed out one cheek rather childishly. Sometimes when he did this I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not._

 _Nanaki had done research on the members of the Host Club, of course not as indepth as Kyouya's style of research, but enough to let my dad know who these kids were. I made a face, trying to think of marrying that silly blonde. Besides, anyone with eyes could tell he had a thing for Haruhi._

" _Well I wouldn't approve of Tamaki Suoh anyway, their family is a bit strange. I don't think it would be a good fit." Nanaki's voice was laced with distaste._

I'm sure Tamaki would be upset that my family didn't approve of him.

" _Hn! That's right Nana-kun. I think that Yuuki-chan would be much better with Ootori or maybe even Morinozuka! Those young men definitely fit with their looks!" A gloved hand ran through long, black and red hair. "Though, if you were with the Hitachiin, it wouldn't be so bad either. Dad wouldn't be opposed, but you definitely need to pick one twin! I mean, you could always end up switching between them both since they look so much alike…"_

" _DAD!" My face grew red in embarrassment from having him try to pair me with the Hosts. I wanted to die, this is ridiculous._

" _Whaaat?" He feigned innocence, and then gave me a wicked grin. Nanaki tried to hide the smile that was cracking his face._

Why is he even a dad. Where is my mom.

" _Not that I don't mind having father daughter bonding time, but why are you even here?" I asked trying to change the subject._

" _Ah! Yes! I talked with your mother, sort of, but I decided to give you a project to do!" He instantly brightened and he laughed in uncontained excitement._

 _I had conflicted feelings about this. The last time I was given a project was a few years ago when I started middle school… Rei-sama was the result of that project. My dad asked me to create a line of backpacks and accessories for Toxic Star. I decided on a playful teddy bear theme with a twist. I was excited to hear what it was, but the unshakable feeling of dread was looming over the car. Nanaki's hazel eyes softened at me, and he gave me a reassuring look… Yet there was a hint of reluctence. This made me even more nervous._

" _The project will span for 3 years and the deadline is your graduation day. You are to create a fashion brand that will be a sub brand to Toxic Star. I want it to have its own story and brand identity. It will be a complete brand that includes clothing and accessories' meaning I should expect jewelry, bags, and shoes. The marketing and launch will be curated by you, but Nanaki will help." He pulled out a small black folder with Rei's devilish face on it and handed it to me. "Everything is outlined in there! You have creative liberty as to how you want this to go."_

 _I sat there gawking at him. And looked down at the folder and gawked at him again. I opened it up and pulled out the introduction letter to the project. My dad's handdrawn hearts and smiley faces and handwritten words of encouragement were scrawled across the paper. Typical dad. I still sat there unable to say or think anything. This was huge._

" _Don't forget," Nanaki turned his head to urge my dad on._

" _Oh! That's silly of me, there's one more detail to keep in mind. This whole project is going to centered around one driving force… Love!"_

" _Eh?"_

" _That means," his smile turned soft and warm, "I want you to find the person that makes you happiest. I want you to find love, is what I really want, since it's the unlimited powerhouse of inspiration. You'll find them at Ouran, dad is sure of it. The person you love in high school will never leave your heart you know, and it's likely you'll even marry them!" He smiled shyly when he said those words. I knew understood where he was coming from, since both my parents were basically high school sweethearts._

 _I sat there flustered at the condition for this project, my mind racing all at once. How was I going to find someone if the whole student body was going to be confused at my gender._

" _This is crazy…" I mumbled with my face in Rei's arm._

 _My dad chuckled happily and leaped out of the limo with eased grace when the driver opened it. This damn fairy._

* * *

I almost wanted to cry thinking about the prospects of the stupid project again. If this wasn't too much for a 16 year old then I have no idea what is. My heart felt uneasy. I had no idea what to do. I can't start anything without finding my muse. Nanaki said to not force it but I have a time constraint! There were no consequences to not completing the project other than utter disappointment from my parents, but mostly my dad. I didn't want that.

There was a meow from my lunch companion who had curled up next to my bag. I sighed and pet her head… At least I thought she was a girl.

"Are you a girl?" I asked the small cat.

The golden eyes stared at me as if that was a stupid question, but answered in a purr. I took that as a yes.

 _Finding happiness… When will that happen?  
_

The warning bell sounded throughout the school grounds, signifying class would start soon. I quickly packed up my bento and bid my new friend goodbye.

"I hope we meet again, thank you for keeping me company," I smiled at the cat.

 _What am I doing? Why am I talking to a cat? Did she just nod?! The hell did Nanaki put in my bento?!_

* * *

"Lovely maiden, I don't believe I have seen you here before?" Tamaki shoved a flower at my face as soon as I walked through the doors.

I just stared at him long and hard, waiting for other stupid remarks to come out his mouth. Haruhi walked off to start prepping for the club.

"Are you shy? Did I shock you with my beauty?"

Oh there it is.

"Daddy, if you didn't realize this beautiful maiden is your darling son," I told him flatly, playing along with his family mentality. I'm quite sure I stunned him into a statue. In fact, I'm sure I just surprised the other hosts along with him.

"Yuu-kun! You became so pretty! Right Takeshi?!" Honey bounced around me and Mori 'hn'd in agreement.

"Thanks…" I suddenly felt shy at the attention I was getting since I was being viewed more like a girl.

"It's not a bad look for you Yuuki-kun,"

"Yeah, seriously, all the guys in class wouldn't stop staring at you."

I stared at the twins as they held back their snickering. I sighed. It was true. I confused them so bad that they questioned if they were gay (I'm just guessing at this point but you can kind of see the frantic struggle in their eyes).

"Honestly, did they forget that I'm wearing a male uniform?"

"When you have a pretty face who cares about what you're wearing," Kaoru(?) said shrugging.

I think I'm able to tell them apart, but not quite sure. Haruhi came back with a tray of tea and cakes to set up before the club opened. She looked at me and then looked away, uninterested. I couldn't tell if she was avoiding me or if she just really didn't care.

Tamaki came back to life and grabbed my shoulders as if his life depended on it. "How is it that my son can become so beautiful like this?! Prettier than a girl!" He cried at me and then turned to Haruhi. "HARUHI! FOLLOW YUUKI-KUN'S FOOTSTEPS AND BE MORE FEMININE!"

Haruhi just shot him a dirty look and ignored his rambling. The twins ran up to me and inspected my face quite closely. _Too_ close.

"Nice skin, long lashes, pretty with makeup…"

"You should just be a girl like this all the time." Both of them said in unison.

"But I am a girl. Like, all the time." I said without thinking.

…

"WHAT?!" The trio screamed at me.

"KYOUYA DID YOU KNOW THIS?!" Tamaki pleaded at the dark shadow prince.

"Yes, I just thought it would be interesting to see how long it took you to figure it out." He smiled pleasantly at Tamaki, whose tears ended up in waterfalls.

 _Sadist_.

"I feel like I just broke Tamaki-senpai," I mumbled to myself as I watched him fall to his knees and bang on the floor with a fist.

I heard bubbly laughter and looked down at Honey who was beaming up at me with a devilish look in his eyes. Something told me he knew from the start also. Whoever put Honey as the Loli-Shota type needs to reevaluate the small evil within his body. I glanced over at Mori who was stoic as usual but had avoided my gaze with a very faint tinge of pink at the tips of his ears. He turned around only to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground.

 _Ouch. Looks like he wasn't prepared for the news either._

Haruhi and Honey crouched down next to Mori who laid there like a statue. Honey was poking him in the side with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Ne, Mori-senpai are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah…" Mori slowly lifted himself up and stood as though nothing had happened. My now purple eyes locked with his for a moment and noticed that something flashed within his dark ones. I looked away quickly for some reason.

"Wolf-kun is now Wolf-chan, ne?" The twins said in unison.

"This whole time as a host you enjoyed flirting with girls?" One of them raised an eyebrow.

"Yuuki-san is really confusing." The other shrugged.

"That's how I was raised," I told them flatly. "Besides, seeing the reaction of these girls is fun when you tease them the right way…"

Unknown to me, some of the host members looked at me and thought I was a sadist.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Haruhi had spoken up, but the pause from the twins had me feeling like Haruhi's opinion on these matters didn't count.

"Well you guys aren't going to treat me any different than you did right?" I tried to make it sound like I didn't care as much, but I'm sure my nervousness showed.

The male members looked at one another and smiled softly at me. "Yuu-chan is still Yuu-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"If anything it'll make things more interesting," the ginger haired twins smirked at me. I did _not_ enjoy the look they were giving me.

"Thanks everyone. I mean, now you have two cross dressing girls in your club. Honestly, you guys get weirder and weirder as the days go by." I laughed out, unaware that they weren't expecting me to know Haruhi's 'secret.'

Tamaki seemingly came back to life and gripped my shoulders once more. "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!"

I deadpanned. "I'll have you know that it's quite obvious. This is coming from someone who also cross dresses."

"Well, now that you know Haruhi's secret, I'm right to assume that you will not be leaking this secret?" Kyouya never had planned for me to find out either, but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you honestly think I would tell anyone and break the hearts of these 'fair maidens'?"

"Besides, even if she does mention it, that means I won't have to be in this club anymore right?" Haruhi asked with a happy expression.

 _Wow, Haruhi really hates it here._ A thought I chuckled at.

I laughed at everyone's reaction and her innocent realization. She's so strange. I smiled to myself as I watched Honey, the twins, and Tamaki freak out over Haruhi wanting to leave. I placed a hand to my chest, feeling a ball of warmth swirl inside of me. Even though these idiots were going to give me countless headaches and frustration, I could feel that I had become part of an unbreakable bond. I felt that I was one step closer to achieving the happiness my dad wanted me to find.

 _Who knows what I'll experience with this idiotic group... Maybe with them around, everything will turn out fine. I'll be fine. I don't know, maybe my happiness will be in the hands of one of these guys?_

I stared at Haruhi doubled over in laughter with the twins as Tamaki had permanent marker drawings all over his face. How did that even happen? I laughed at the ridiculousness.

 _Nah, I doubt that it could be a Host._

Being wrapped up in my own thoughts and feelings, I hadn't noticed the pair of eyes that gazed at my happiness. A fleeting emotion passed through the dark orbs, and he looked away.

* * *

 **What do you think? Do you like this idea of a project? I know it kinda seems rushed. I kept rearranging the story and events around. Did the second chapter excite you too? I'm sorry for making Tamaki sound like a total fool, it's just so funny. Don't worry all the characters will gain more depth.**

 **If anyone wants a certain episode/event to show up, I'd be more than happy to write it! I'm still working the rest of the story in my head, so I'm up for any suggestions! Thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Thank you for the immense amount of support! Honestly, I have no idea how to handle this but thank you x500!**

 **So this update is a little lacking, I'm sorry ;_; I've rewritten this chapter's story line so many times. I've altered a few things from the original story line so I hope that's okay with everyone. Urgh, the beginnings are always hard to write for me. Some fluff and some things here!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.**

* * *

My still amethyst colored eyes sparkled with wonder as I gazed around the supermarket, arms linked with an expressionless Haruhi. She was probably regretting the idea of letting me go shopping with her when I asked if we could hang out over the weekend.

"Haruhi, this place is so cool! I've never been in a supermarket before!" I exclaimed with bubbly laughter. I've been to small shops and convenience stores for candy, but never an actual supermarket. There was no need.

"Yuuki-chan, sometimes I forget that you're actually rich." Haruhi sighed. "Plus shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Nanaki-san?"

"He'll be fine! He likes places like these too." I glanced around to see if I could spot a certain strawberry blonde frolicking in the aisles.

I caught him in the snack aisle, and our eyes flashed when we made eye contact. We both grinned and I tugged Haruhi with me as we made our way to Nanaki. My black combat boots clanked with every step. I wore black trouser shorts that ended at my knees, a white button up shirt that I kept open to reveal a draped black top with Rei-sama's smirking face. I still wore the long silver wig and my purple contacts due to my dad's persistence, but we agreed I didn't need to wear those stupidly heavy false lashes. I was still dressed relatively boyish, but it was cute.

"Yuuki-chan!" Haruhi whined, not wanting to be dragged around on her day off.

I smiled apologetically, but kept going. Haruhi was (at first) confused as to why I was with a strange male when I showed up. This strange male came dressed in distressed black denim, and a loose fitting, deep red shirt with black x's scattered about, complete with black buckled boots. Nanaki opted to pin the right side of his hair down to see more of his face. He wore a few simple black rings on his fingers and a long necklace with a black music note pendant. I explained to her that Nanaki was essentially an annoying brother I had to take everywhere, not really wanting to say that he was my bodyguard or anything, since he was more than that. Nanaki usually went with me anywhere outside of school.

"By the way Haruhi, I didn't know you had cute clothes like this! Very charming and sweet." I looked back down at her as she gave me an annoyed look.

"My dad wouldn't let me out the house if I wore anything else." She looked down at her pale pink empire waisted top and light blue denim capris.

"Well good job, Fujioka-san!" I smirked.

"Yuu, can we get these?" Nanaki's question caught my attention and I saw he had a small pile of candy and snacks. I crouched down next to him and placed Haruhi's basket on the floor.

"What is that?" I asked as I grabbed a colorful box from the shelf. Nanaki leaned in to look at the box with me.

"Wait you can make cakes with this tiny box?!" He exclaimed.

"Eh?! Is that what this is?!" I turned the box over and saw it had a bunch of supplies to make it. I heard Haruhi giggle next to me. I looked up to see her covering her laugh with her hand.

"Haru-chan what is this?" Nanaki and I asked at the same time with genuine curiosity.

"That's candy, you make it yourself and it comes with molds to help you make it."

"Candy?" I looked back down at it and deadpanned. "Nanaki we need all of them."

"I'm way ahead of you!" He laughed as he threw one of each box in a basket he had.

"I'm letting you know I've never tried them before. I heard they're fun to make though." Haruhi shrugged. "Now I would like to go back to shopping for tonight's dinner."

"Sorry Haru-chan, I'll try to be good." I smiled at her as I grabbed her basket and followed her with her shopping.

I was genuinely happy to be hanging out with someone on my free time, as I never really got the chance to before. It wasn't like I didn't have friends, I had enough, but none of them really showed interest in hanging out with me outside of school. They were all just friendly.

 _And that's the story of how my best friends were Nanaki and Rei-sama._ I mentally sighed to myself.

Nanaki was surprised to hear that I was going to be hanging out with someone today. He was really excited for me too, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be happy or feel silly that I'm in high school with no real friends besides the Host Club. It was only the first week, so this is especially monumental. I glanced at Haruhi picking vegetables for tonight's dinner, and I felt a small warmth spread over me.

 _I'm glad Haruhi isn't one to judge others. Though, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing._

"Haru-chan, what are you going to make today?" Nanaki asked from behind me. I noticed that the basket was now a shopping cart holding a bunch of random snacks and drinks. Oh hey, he found ice cream.

"I'll be making udon tonight since my dad said he wanted to eat it." She said plainly.

"Sounds good since it's starting to get a little chilly lately." Nanaki said thoughtfully. He then turned to me, "Ah! Yuu what do you want me to make for lunch next week?"

"Eh? Nanaki-san you cook?" Haruhi asked surprised as she handed me an onion to place into the basket.

"Only for Yuu! The cook can't keep up with that black hole of a stomach, so I help take the load off in the mornings to make her lunch," Nanaki's eyes softened when he smiled at his explanation.

I looked away rather shyly. Nanaki wasn't lying, but the real reason as to why he did that was to show his appreciation for me. Besides, Nanaki's the best at cooking. Haruhi looked at him in admiration, probably thinking that not all rich people were so bad.

"That's really nice of you Nanaki-san, you're a good brother. It must take you a while since she eats so much…" Haruhi's voice trailed off as she remembered seeing my huge lunch. Me and Nanaki looked at each other, not expecting Haruhi to really think we were siblings. He gave me a small smile and I played with the hem of my shirt.

"I want hamburg steak and yakisoba…" I said quietly. It was rare for Nanaki to actually ask me what I wanted to eat since he normally just made it for me. He must be really happy that I made a nice friend.

Nanaki smiled brightly as he ruffled my hair. The rest of the day consisted of making Haruhi exasperated (especially when we made it to the seafood section, they have live fish in swimming tanks!), and coming over the Fujioka residence for dinner. I learned a lot about Haruhi that night, especially her family situation. Me and Nanaki met Haruhi's father, and I do have to say that he was a lovely person to meet, despite him reminding me of a certain blonde. He immediately noticed that I was actually a girl, just an extremely handsome one. Ranka definitely fawned over Nanaki which I found hilarious. I was able to secretly get Ranka's permission to have Haruhi feature in one of the Toxic Star photo shoots to be published for the next season, the only issue was to trick my cute crossdressing friend to do it.

During the ride home the car was blanketed in a comfortable silence as Nanaki and I stared out of the windows thinking about the day.

"Today was fun," I said outloud, not hiding my happiness.

"Yeah, Haruhi is a good girl isn't she?" Nanaki's hazel eyes traveled to meet mine. There was a hint of sadness flickering in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Mhm, but you're a good boy too Nana." My voice quiet but filled with warmth as I called him by his nickname. The streetlights passed through the car quickly as we made our way through town.

"I'm happy." His response was simple but full of emotion as he closed his eyes in thought, and we fell back into a comfortable silence.

 _I wonder what other meaning he has to that._ I nuzzled into Rei at the thought.

* * *

I stepped into the classroom and said my greetings to everyone as I entered. I was met with curious glances and I knew exactly the reason why. I was sparkling with pure radiance of the morning dew. No really though, I'm covered in glitter. _Glitter._ Every step I took I had left a trail of shimmery iridescent sparkles. I walked past Haruhi, who didn't seem to notice anything off… Mainly because she was focused on reviewing her homework before handing it in.

 _Such a hard worker._

I decided it would be nice to disrupt her concentration my shaking my hand over her papers. Glitter everywhere. The look she gave me was one of disgust at the shimmery particles.

"Hey!" The girl cried out and immediately shook the paper to rid of the specks.

"Good morning to you too Haruhi." I greeted her bluntly and I sat down at my desk. A puff of glitter fell around me. My face void of emotion as if I wasn't bothered by the fact that I was covered in glitter. Oh, don't be fooled, I am quite upset. Especially at two orange cheshire cats.

 _I am going to murder them. I should glitter bomb them back._

"Should I even ask what happened to you?" The brown eyed girl gave me a look that said 'it was definitely the doings of those idiots right?' She was so right.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just _shimmering_ with excitement for the new day!" I said in dry sarcasm. Haruhi rolled her eyes at my pun.

"Yo! We heard there was a mythical unicorn attending class 1-A!" Two voices said simultaneously with amusement laced within their words. Some of the students giggled quietly while I turned to glare at them with still purple eyes. The silver wig was still uncomfortably sitting on my head, but was much longer and pulled into a samurai-esque high ponytail.

 _Just ignore them Yuuki._

"Wolf-kun became Unicorn-kun~" one of them sang.

"Where did you get all that glitter?" The other asked trying to hide a snicker.

Deciding to ignore them and get mild payback, I turned to look at Haruhi who gave them a disapproving look. "Hey Haruhi, remember those snacks that I bought with you? They're so gross. Interesting but gross. Nanaki almost died." I saw that the twins shut up and leaned in from their desks to hear more. I smirked. "Also, thanks for having me over your house, it was _really_ fun!"

Haruhi cocked her head to the side at my sudden thanks. "Eh? You're welcome, my dad liked having you two over."

"Yuuki-kun went over to _our_ toy's house?" Both the twins furrowed their brows and directed their attention to the girl in question. I knew full well they wanted to monopolize Haruhi to themselves, and I had a small inkling that they liked her too.

 _I mean who wouldn't? The girl is so blunt and funny._

"Yes, and I am not a toy." She scolded them right before the teacher came into the class.

The twins and I glared at each other, sparks flying through our eyes to challenge each other. I gave them a smug look, which was well deserved since I was unceremoniously shot at with glitter guns when I walked by a harmless looking tree by the school entrance. The devil type suited them well. I broke eye contact, huffed, and attempted to concentrate during class.

 _THIS GLITTER IS GETTING EVERYWHERE. AUGH._

The twins had a plan forming in their minds as they stared at the glitter coated Yuuki with annoyance. Kaoru turned to see that his brother had a large grin plastered across his face. Kaoru grinned in response, knowing that ruffling the feathers of the androgynous girl will be fun. The twins liked her somewhat, but they wouldn't let go of how she bit Kaoru's ear the first day. The glitter was supposed to be payback, but her rubbing the fact that she had alone time with their toy into their faces required certain action. Hikaru and Kaoru sent each other small notes on what to do as payback, and snickered whenever Yuuki gave off an aggravated sigh at their prank.

They turned to Haruhi and innocently asked, "Ne, Haruhi. Do you have a cell number to exchange?"

That was how Haruhi got a cell phone that the twins magically had an extra in their bag. I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously.

* * *

My eyes sparkled in a sort of wonder as I walked through the cherry blossom tree grove during lunch. The pink flowers were starting to peak as the fallen petals danced in the breeze. The gentle wind brushed my face and welcomed me with warmth. The scenery was breathtaking. The fact that the grove was empty made the area much more otherworldly. I had shaken off most of that glitter but i still left a small trail within the hallways. I didn't hate glitter, no never, I just found it really annoying it was on _me._

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to face a stoic Mori. "Yuuki." His voice called out to me with a hint of surprise. I exhaled, unaware I held my breath.

"Mori-senpai you scared me," I quickly made my way toward him, "where's Honey-senpai?" I asked when I noticed Honey wasn't hanging off of him.

He ruffled the top of my head, messing up my wig. "Ah! Senpai!" I cried out.

"Training." He looked down at me with a faint smile, but also curious to see me sparkling all over. He was amused to see the glitter that stuck to my blazer and my skin, though he never asked about it.

"Oh, why are you out here?" I asked while trying to fix my wig, I gave up and ripped off the wig in relief. I had no idea why my dad insisted on wearing these silly things, it wasn't like it was for a photoshoot. I shook the wig and a waterfall of glitter puffed out.

"Dojo is also this way," he responded by pointing to a small building at the end of the grove.

"Oh… That's right you do kendo?" I gave him curious eyes and he nodded in response. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I took the hint that he was asking why I was here.

"I'm just exploring new places to eat my lunch." I looked down in anticipation at the wrapped bento in my arm. "I don't really like eating in the dining hall, there are too many people…" I trailed off. Mori took my reasoning and nodded in understanding. We both continued to walk in silence. I suddenly just realized something.

"Wait, you aren't eating? It's lunch time!" He looked down at me with his dark eyes that told me he appreciated my concern.

"There's a competition coming up."

"But… Did you eat?" Hey, eating was a big deal for me. The tall senior looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yes."

I sighed in relief at his response. We both walked silently toward the small dojo. I didn't want to intrude on his own training so I opted to sit beneath one of the blossoming trees, to become lost in my own thoughts gazing into the beauty of the moment. I quietly ate my lunch without a second glance at the dojo Mori was in. I knew that both Mori and Honey were very skilled in martial arts, surprising to hear that about the tiny senior. I always knew he couldn't _just_ be a loli shota.

In an instant a blur of black and white jump down from the tree branch and landed in front of me, effectively giving me a heart attack. My face blanked when I saw two golden eyes staring up at me, and then to my bento.

"Tsk. You again." I wasn't hiding my annoyance at being disturbed. The cat just continued to stare, until it blinked. The small animal gave a low rumble, probably a greeting or maybe insulting me. I don't really know, I don't speak cat. I sighed and picked out some plain meat for it to eat.

"Are you just stalking me during lunch? Are you really that lazy to go hunt for yourself?" The cat gave me a sharp glare and licked its paw primly. "You're an Ouran cat you say, too noble to even hunt? … Why am I talking to a cat again?" I sighed exasperated with myself. The small cat mewed with content. We both ate our lunches in silence (NOT LIKE A CAT CAN TALK ANYWAY).

When the black and white cat finished, she purred and curled up next to me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was watching. I turned to look around and I caught the gaze of my stoic senior dressed in his kendo uniform. When our eyes met, I was immediately hit with a strange feeling within my chest. Time seemed to slow in my eyes as the pink petals fell around him and the sun's midday rays caressed the world around us. I even saw how his skin glimmered, showing his hard work from his practice. We continued to gaze at one another, the cherry blossoms wrapping around us in a sort of spell. I felt a paw touch my arm which immediately made me break my gaze and I looked down at the cat with my face dusted with a shy pink. My face scrunched up at this unknown feeling, making me flustered.

 _The hell just happened? That moment… Was… Way too intimate? He was always handsome, but why does it have to be enhanced like this. Damn nature._

I was too caught up in trying to clear my mind and ease my heart that I didn't hear Mori's footsteps coming toward me. It wasn't until I heard a soft meow come from my lunch companion that I turned my head to see Mori eye level with me, only he was looking down at the cat. My face started to feel hot with the sudden closeness, and I instantly started to pack up my bento in a rush. I wanted to hide and sort out whatever this was in my head or heart. What was happening? Mori was concentrated on gently petting the cat, and she enjoyed his light touch. I paused as I noticed how happy Mori looked, even if it was slight. Welp, I should now be a tomato with how hot my face was starting to feel. I hesitated, but I continued to look at those two since it was actually adorable to the point of laughter. Intimidating handsome boy with a super cute sassy cat? Yes. Amazing.

"Do you like animals Mori-senpai?" I asked him with a small voice that almost came out like a breath.

"Hn…" His eyes looked up at me and then immediately darted away. I noticed the tip of his ears turning pink, probably since he was embarrassed to admit it.

"Fairy," Mori stated as he pet the cat, avoiding my eyes.

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You look like a fairy," My normally quiet senior explained. I felt the heat in my face again. I tried to play off of his remark, but I wasn't sure how believable my acting would be.

 _This stupid glitter._

"Well, I am quite handsome. I sparkle in the eyes of those who are caught prey to my beauty." I smirked. Mori's low laughter panged my heart. In the distance, the warning bell resonated and we both got up from our positions. I nervously looked around, feeling awkward since Mori hadn't said anything to my comment. All of a sudden, I felt his large hand ruffle my head again, causing glitter to fall around me. I looked up to see an extremely amused Mori. I froze on the spot, not expecting Mori being able to tease people with his freaking eyes.

"I, uh, will be going to class now. I'll see you after school!" I spit out rather quickly and scurried off to the school building leaving behind a purring cat and an amused Mori who looked his now shimmery hand.

* * *

I was more than upset when Hikaru and Kaoru were constantly pestering Haruhi to go over her house to play since I already did. They were saying how it was unfair for me to see her house without them. I gave them smug looks every now and then, only to fuel their childish jealousy. Tamaki ended up joining the two in wanting to hang out at Haruhi's place. All these pleas were met with a blunt 'no.'

Meanwhile, I sat here distracted by my heart, or maybe my mind, I wasn't too sure really. Whatever surreal moment I experienced this afternoon was pestering me, making my heart clench every now and again. My customers seemed to have noticed my distraction, but they were fully enjoying it because I was getting shy and red faced. I think I unconsciously switched to a tsundere persona.

"Yuuki-kun! Your skin is so glittery today. I heard the twins pulled a prank on you, you three must be close!" A girl named Setsuko asked. I accidentally met with Mori's eyes as I surveyed the room and immediately became flustered.

I looked down with a pink conflicted face, "I don't think that we're close. Maybe rivals." The girls around me had bubbly giggles erupt from them, having fun seeing me all flustered. I'm sure they thought I was being shy about my closeness with the other hosts.

"Hey sparkly Wolf-kun, do you want to play a game? The girls can join in too!" The twins came up wearing matching hats and grins.

"Oh I've played this game! I'm never any good at it." Setsuko mumbled. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"We'll play 'which one is Hikaru!'" My brows knit together in confusion. "Whoever guesses which one is Hikaru wins!" I knew for a fact I would do terribly at this, I did feel really bad that I couldn't tell the twins apart, I knew the feeling of others not being able to discern you as the individual you really are. I pushed back the small memories of being called 'it' or 'thing' since many kids weren't able to discern my gender or were just confused.

"That's such a silly game." Haruhi commented as she walked by. "You two may look identical but you guys are different also." Everyone perked up at her statement.

The twins looked at each other and then back at the brown haired girl. "Well if you are so sure, how about we make a bet?" I was getting a bad feeling about this. "If you win, we will stop bothering you about coming over your house, but if we win, we get to come over!"

"Fine," Haruhi huffed out impatiently. I watched as they switched around and finny stop to present the game. Then asked in unison as to who was who. She stared at them with a bored face and pointed to one of the twins saying he was Hikaru. They froze for a moment.

"You're wrong! We get to come over your house!" One of them grinned.

"No. I'm right. Hikaru is a little bit more mischievous than Kaoru, who is more gentle." She stated and started to walk away until she heard the beginnings of a fight after Kaoru started to laugh. I watched not knowing what to do. This was about to get ugly. They threw angry insults at each other without regard to the customers watching.

"You like Haruhi don't you Hikaru?" Kaoru laughed out and Hikaru gave him a nasty sneer. I stared at them wide eyed and what was even crazier was the fact that the guests were getting excited over the heated battle. I was also pretty sure Tamaki flipped out across the room upon hearing that comment.

"And what? You don't?"

"You're so immature!"

"We're done!" They yelled in unison as one of the twins stormed out of the room while the other stomped toward the corner of the room. Haruhi and I just watched in disbelief of what just happened. The room felt like it was at a standstill when the girls were actually reaching high levels of fangirl. Seriously, I will never understand their mentality. I turned to look over at Haruhi from my seat.

"You should've just let them come over your house." She glared at me, knowing full well I instigated it this morning. I coughed and looked away to see that Honey and Mori sitting at their tables, watching everything unfold from a distance. I noticed Honey's eyes look toward me and he waved brightly while Mori stared at something behind me.

"Would you all like to join the Black Magic Club? We have many occult artifacts and when you join you get a free beelzenef puppet…" An exaggerated creepy like voice came from behind the sofa I was sitting at, slightly startling me. I heard some of the girls squeak and clutch each other. I turned around with a bored expression and an eyebrow raised. I was met with a dark haired figure in a black cloak and a strange cat puppet on his hand.

"EEEEEE!" Tamaki ran toward me and whisked me off of the sofa and brought me and Haruhi at a distance.

"WHAT THE- TAMAKI?!" I cried out.

"Can you explain why you kidnapped us?" Haruhi snapped at him.

"Nekozawa-senpai is of the dark arts! He cursed me when I stepped on Beelzenef in the hallway!" Tamaki grabbed both our shoulders with tears in his eyes.

 _Man I have never seen him this terrified._

"Tamaki, I have said this before. You were too caught up in your delusions to understand you walked into the wrong class." Kyouya stated with a sigh at Tamaki's over dramatic tendencies.

"No really! I was cursed!" He cried out.

Nekozawa crept up behind Tamaki while animating Beelzenef over Tamaki's shoulder. At this point Tamaki froze in his spot, maybe his heart just stopped? "You are always welcome to join us in the shadows of our club…"

"Does Beelzenef come in different colors?" I asked him, genuinely curious. At that question he perked up and threw Tamaki to the side to come closer to me and Haruhi.

"Well Beelzenef comes in black, red, brown, and essentially any color you would like, but this beige is very popular." The puppet bowed to me, and I looked up at Nekozawa to see a wide grin. I think he's actually super happy. He looked down at me and then he froze and backed up rather quickly.

"You're so bright!" He cried out as he covered his eyes. "Your shimmering body tells me you must be a fae! The beautiful features of a mythical creature has appeared before me!?" Haruhi and I just stared at him in confusion. I got a weird sense of deja vu of being called a fairy twice in a day. Suddenly realizing what he meant, I took a step forward to explain that I was actually a human covered in a stupid prank, he cried out in fear and ran through dark double doors.

 _Was that always there…_

"When did we have this here?" Haruhi whispered, voicing my thoughts.

I looked down and saw a lonely cat puppet fallen to the ground. I picked up Beelzenef and stared at the strange face. I was pretty sure that it just blushed at me. I couldn't contain myself as I let out a bright laugh. I got curious stares in my direction and I just shook my head, getting flecks of glitter everywhere.

"Seriously this place is crazy." I muttered to Beelzenef as I took him to my bag.

"YUUKI-KUN PLEASE PUT THAT CURSED OBJECT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT!" Tamaki was holding onto my blazer, sorry, more like hanging off of. The tears that welled up in his eyes were that of fear and concern.

"Should the king of this club really show fear like this?" He instantly perked up at the mention of 'King' and with new found confidence went to woo one of my customers. Mentally rolling my eyes, I walked up behind him with Beelzenef on my hand. "Hey Tamaki!"

He turned around to see the evil looking cat rubbing its paws together. "I'll curse you if you take my customer again…" I said in a low creepy voice. At that, the beloved leader of the Host Club knocked out with foam in his mouth.

"Yuuki-kun that was mean!" One of my customers called out. In response, I leaned in and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm a wolf, I can't have people taking what is mine." I whispered to her as she turned bright red, and effectively fainted. I looked toward the large black doors and smiled.

 _He was interesting._ For some reason, a massive amount of images of new design ideas flowed through my mind after seeing him.

* * *

 **Yay! So Nekozawa has been introduced. Some Mori fluff in there as well. I apologize again for the short chapter ._. I have so many idea floating around that I don't know where to put everything in terms of order. I've been so busy with life I really just want to graduate now and keep writing fanfic *sigh***

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
